


Boys Like Boys

by angxlbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Bi!Dean, Closeted!Dean, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel High School AU, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, High School AU, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, closested!cas, deanxCas - Freeform, gay!cas, supernatural high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angxlbaby/pseuds/angxlbaby
Summary: For 6 years Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak have been hanging out at the cabin that they met in when they were both 11. It's been there thing-until now. When Cas brings home a girlfriend, and Dean gets a little more jealous then what's consider normal, he starts to question his sexuality, and slowly realizes that maybe, just maybe, boys can like boys too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of the song "Girls Like Girls" by Hayley Kiyoko. (You can tell from the title.)  
> This is my first ever fanfiction, so feed back would be very much appreciated! I hope you guys enjoy! :)

Dean was pissed. Again. He hated his dad, hated how he always chose Sammy over him, hated how it was always Dean's fault. Sammy could do no wrong, and Dean was always the one to blame. 

Sure, Dean loved Sammy, he really did. He adored his baby brother, always making sure he was okay, always making sure Sam was safe.

But whenever John Winchester came home from a business trip, he alway seemed to find something Dean had done wrong. Every. Damn. Time.

So Dean was done, he was done with his father yelling at him, done with his father screaming at him for making a mess, and praising Sammy for literally everything. 

So he had decided to run away. It hadn't been that thought out, more of a heat in the moment idea. He'd grabbed his school bag and had stuffed as many peanut butter sandwiches in it as he could. Than at 9pm he slipped out of his bedroom window, and biked across town.

It was cold and rainy, Dean hadn't really planned his great escape out all that well. He was wearing his SuperMan pjs, that were now soaked in the night time rain. 

There was no going back though, The 11 year old had made his decision, he was on his own. A lone man, all he needed was himself. 

Dean pedalled as fast as his little legs could take him, he watched as birds flew by, trying to take cover from the rain.  
Dean had been biking for about 20 minutes, his legs were growing tired and he was breathing heavily.  
Dean wasn't going to stop though, anger was fuelling him, pushing him, telling him to keep on going.

It was dark out, and Dean missed the comfort of his bed, of course he would never actually admit that, and it's wasn't like he missed his father. He just thought it would be nice to be tucked in a nice, warm bed. That's all.

Thunk!

The boy cursed as he hit a rock and toppled over into a ditch, his arms and legs intertwined with the bike spokes. 

"Fricken rock." Dean grumbled as he untangled himself. He checked his body for any scratches, and surprisingly found none.  
Dean slowly got up and eyed his surroundings, he was in the outskirts of town, and mostly there was just forestry to see. Except for a small log cabin, hidden within the trees. 

Dean half heartedly scraped the mud off his pants, and hauled him and his bike over to the cabin. 

Once he got closer it was clear to see that the building hadn't been used in ages, cobwebs hung from every corner and the porch seemed to be rotting. 

Dean shrugged and dumped his bike back on the ground, walking towards the old building. He was pretty sure no one was there, but better safe than sorry, as dad always said. 

A loud creak echoed through the room as Dean attempted to open the door, the door hinges had rusted, making it nearly impossible to open the damn thing. 

Peaking around the room, the boy decided it was safe to enter, he looked around. Nothing but mice holes and cobwebs. There was a (probably rotting) soft blue love seat facing a large window. Mouldy boxes and old books were thrown all across the room, and a night stand stood next to the sofa, a purple lampshade placed on top. 

Dean sighed, and sat down. Figuring it was best to wait until the rain stopped. Than he would make his next move as a "lone man." 

He was tired though, it was way past his bedtime and he'd been biking for at least an hour. Maybe he could just rest his eyes for a minute… just a minute. 

*

Castiel Novak poked the boy once more. 

He'd seen the boy enter the cabin the night before, wide eyed and furious.  
Castiel had never seen the boy before, he didn't recognize him from school, all he knew was the boy had stormed into the cabin and had fallen asleep right by the door. 

Castiel carefully watched him, he was a peaceful sleeper. When the boy had stormed in the night before his face had been full of anger. Anger for what, Castiel did not know. 

So Castiel had hidden behind the blue coach and had watch him, careful not to reveal himself.  
He'd returned home later on, after the boy fell asleep. 

And when he came back, the boy was still there. Sound asleep.

Castiel looked over the boy, he appeared to be the same age as Castiel, freckles dotted the boys face he had messy, light brown hair that was shooting out in all directions.. His lips were a pretty pink, pinched together in a firm lime.

Castiel reached over, wondering what the boys hair felt like. It looked greasy and tangled, but it was sift when he stroked it. 

The boy stiffed, and Castiel leaned in closer, wondering if he was going to wake up. 

The boys eyes flew open, and Castiel let out a small sigh, the boy, his eyes were amazing. They were a beautiful emerald green, and Castiel couldn't help staring. The boy jumped back at the sight of Castiel. 

Castiel bent down, tucking his knees into his chest. "Hello." He whispered, hoping he hadn't frightened him. The boy glared and said a few bad words, which Castiel frowned at. 

"You aren't supposed to swear. That's impolite." Castiel tutted.

His Aunt Naoimi had raised him to be a polite man. And because Castiel was a gentleman he held out his hand, offering for the other boy to shake it. (That was the polite thing to do, after all.)

The boy glared at him, but reluctantly shook his hand. "My name is Castiel." Castiel added, hoping to catch the boys name. Still frowning, the boy replied with a single word. 

"Dean." 

Castiel nodded slowly, looking the boy-or, Dean over once more. He was wearing SuperMan pyjama bottoms, and a grey sweater covered his chest. The clothing was stiff, most likely from drying over the cold night. 

Dean sat with an intimidating posture, his arms were crossed over his chest, and he wore a scowl, which seemed to be permanently etched in his face. Castiel wondered if Dean every felt any other emotions then anger.

"Well, Dean, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in your own bed in your home?" Castiel asked, trying to force some answers out of the other boy. 

Dean stiffened, frowning more, and Castiel wondered if his mouth was stuck in that position. 

"I ran away," Dean muttered, "I don't like my dad, so I'm going to live on my own now." 

Tilting his head slightly, Castiel leaned in closer to Dean. 

"And why don't you like your dad?" Castiel was confused, how could someone dislike their parents? The ones who'd raised them, and cared for them so much? Of course, Castiel doesn't know that much about his own parents, he doesn't get to see them very often. But Aunt Naomi always told him off when he dissed his parents, snapping at him because "your parents have given up so much for you. The least you could do is appreciate that!"  
Personally, Castiel thought that if his parents did care for him that much, maybe they'd try to see him more often, but he's never said that out loud, Aunt Naomi would yell at him if he did. 

Dean grumbled something to himself, "My dad isn't fair to me, he always picks Sa-" Dean's eyes seemed to light up as he answered Castiel's question, his sentence cut off as he bit his lip. 

Castiel tilted his head again, Dean seemed to be remembering something, like he left something important at home. 

"Sammy." The boy's voice was a whisper. "My dad always chooses Sammy over me." 

Castiel assumed that this "Sammy" was Dean's brother, but he couldn't be sure. 

Dean's face is filled with a new emotion, one that isn't anger. He seemed… lost? 

"I forgot about Sammy! I can't leave Sammy, he's my responsibility!" 

Now why would "Sammy" be Dean's responsibility if Sammy too lives with Dean's father? Castiel doesn't wondered, parents are supposed to be the ones looking after their children, not the other way around.

He chose not to voice his question though, Castiel doesn't really uestion much in general, Gabriel, Castiel's older brother always laughed at that, saying it was part of Castiel's "charm." 

Castiel didn't quite think he had much charm, but he does know that he would rather keep his thoughts to himself, stay in his own little world. 

Dean let out a huff of air, "Sammy is my little brother." He informed Castiel, "I have to take care of him because my dad isn't the best dad… my dad gets drunk a lot." Castiel nodded at Dean's words unsure as to why Dean has told him this, and by the look on Dean's face, he seems confused about that too.  
*  
Dean frowned, why was he telling this kid his secrets? Dean never spoke about his father, not to anyone.

He huffed, and slowly stood up, back dragging against the wall behind him.

Once Dean was standing up, he looked over the boy in front of him.

Castiel— that's what he'd said his name was. Castiel. What an odd name Dean thought to himself. although, Castiel seemed like an odd person, so maybe the name fit him quiet well.

Castiel had jet black hair, sticking up in all directions, his dad would have referred to that as "sex hair." 

The boy's face was round, and his most noticeable features was his wide, blue eyes. They reminded Dean of sunbeams, piercing through the ocean waves. 

Dean looked away from Castiel, and began to check out his surroundings. Now that it was light out, he could get a better look at the old building he'd fallen asleep in. 

The cabin definitely looked better in the dark, Dean decided. Now that he could properly see, Dean more clearly noticed the cobwebs decorating the walls. The roof had many cracks in it, making it easy for the rain to seep through. All the furniture he'd spotted the night before were damp, covered in rain drops. 

He looks over the boy sitting down once more, "why are you hear?" He asked. Dean doesn't quite understand why someone would want to spend time in this stupid, run-down cabin, maybe Castiel had run away too, maybe they could live alone together. 

The question rested in the air for a few moments.

Castiel pressed his lips into a firm line, he didn't answer right away, and Dean wondered if this Cabin is his home or some weird shit like that. 

"I like to stay here to hide from my Aunt, or from my siblings." Castiel informed Dean, furrowing his brows as he answered. 

Dean chuckled, "maybe I should hide here with you." He said, half to himself, half to the other boy.

Castiel's eyes widen, and Dean wondered if he'd offended him somehow. 

"Yes…" Castiel paused, biting his lip. "I think I would like that." 

Dean definitely isn't the kind of person to go around talking to new people, so why was Castiel so different? He frowned at himself, he'd already told the boy about his father, which was something he never did. 

There was just something about Castiel, Dean liked him- he wasn't quiet sure why, but he did. Besides, it was nice having some company.

"Okay, Cas." A nickname, Dean liked it. 

Castiel frowned, but his eyes were twinkling."It's Castiel." He murmured, his lips twitching.

And with that response, Dean and Castiel's friendship bloomed. They spent the next hour or so talking, about their families, their hobbies, school, they talked about everything.

Castiel told Dean about how his family was terribly rich, and his aunt had to look over him and his siblings because his parents are always gone on business trips. 

Dean shares storied of him and Sammy, describing the time when he had to teach Sam how to ride a bike, which resulted in Sam running into a tree, while Dean toppling down a hill. 

They stayed like that for a while, just talking. Not usually what 11 year olds do when hanging out with friends, but Dean and Castiel were content, both happy to have someone new to talk to.

Bang bang bang! 

The sound of knuckles pounding against the old wooden door caused both Castiel and Dean to jump. 

"Dean! I know you're in there!" Dean stared at Castiel with wide eyes. He recognized the voice. His dad had found him. 

"Dean!" 

Dean panicked, "shit Cas." He cursed, ignoring the other boy's disappointed look. "That's my dad, I need to hide!" 

"You can't hide from your father, Dean." Cas said, frowning.

"Well I can try." 

Castiel sighed at that comment, and Dean glared at him. Of course Castiel was worried about this, it wasn't his dad banging on the door and screaming for his son. 

It was too late to hide though, before Dean could dive under a table, or hide behind a couch, the door was thrown open, revealing a very, angry John Winchester. 

"Dean!" 

Dean flinched, expecting to feel his father's hand make contact with his skin. His dad had never actually hit Dean before, but if he was going to start, now seemed like the perfect time. 

But no, instead (to Dean's surprise) his father wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him into a tight hug. 

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He asked after pulling away from his son. 

Dean looked down, somehow telling his dad he was jealous of Sammy didn't seem like a good enough excuse. 

Before he could think up an excuse, Dean was pulled into another hug. He stared at Castiel, who looked just as surprised as Dean felt. 

John sighed, "whatever Dean, you don't have to tell me. Just know I love you, okay? Sam and I love you very much." 

Dean nodded at his father's words, "course dad, of course I knew." He eyed Castiel uncomfortably, not sure if he liked the fact that Cas was watching all of this. 

Dean paused, "I-I love you… too." He mumbled those words, but John heard them nevertheless. He let out a small sigh, and patted Dean on the head. 

"I know son, now let's get you home." His voice was gruff and strict, John had apparently decided to ditch the "lovey" state he was in, and resumed to his usual strict self. 

"Dean…" Castiel spoke, and when Dean turned to face him he saw that the other boy looked almost… sad.

His wide blue eyes were no longer twinkling, and Cas was biting his lip. 

"Please don't go." Castiel almost pleased, stepping towards his new found pal. 

Dean opened his mouth, but was shushed when his father grabbed hold of his arm and began dragging him away. 

"Cas!" Dean called, struggling against his father. 

"I'll come back later!"

Castiel grinned, calling back; "I'll be waiting!" 

And he did. 

And Dean came back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! I'm really happy with how this fic is turning out so far. :^)   
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Boys

Boys were beautiful, boys were soft. 

Boys were the ones who often appeared in Dean's dreams at night.

But of course, Dean wasn't gay.

Dean Winchester was not gay. 

Dean was, "experimenting." Trying out guys, seeing how they made him feel. They did, in fact feel great. But maybe that was just physical attraction, just Dean "appreciating" how the men looked. That was normal, of course. Straight people can appreciate the appearance of someone of the same gender. It happened all the time. I mean, obviously it did, because no, Dean Winchester was most definitely not gay. 

Dean repeated those last lines to himself over and over as he rode to the edge of town where an old, abandoned cabin lived. 

He had met his best friend Castiel Novak there, they'd met under odd circumstances, but had clicked nevertheless, instantly becoming good friends. 

Dean smiled at the memory, Castiel was definitely unique, but Dean liked him. He liked how socially awkward Cas was, how he often struggled to have a "normal" conversation with someone. Dean enjoyed the peaceful silence that would settle between the two, it was nice, refreshing even. Cas definitely was the silent type, he usually was too busy with his nose stuck in a book to talk to anyone, (except Dean of course. Castiel always was happy to talk to Dean.)

But Dean loved all of that about him, and nothing made him happier then seeing Cas day after day. They'd shared so many memories together, like spending Christmas together, and fixing up the old cabin, they'd even taught Sammy how to swim together. 

Dean pulled up into the gravel road that led to the familiar cabin. 

He smiled to himself as he parked his bike and opened the door, letting the familiar, fresh smell wash over him.

Castiel sat on one of the kitchen countertops and greeted Dean, who jumped up next to him. 

No words were said, but the two boys sat in a comfortable silence. Castiel didn't talk to much, so Dean had become used to the silence that filled the room. 

Dean glanced over at Cas, leaning back against the poorly-painted kitchen wall, his eyes closed. As Dean admired his friend, he couldn't help but notice a small papery object held between two of Castiel's fingers. 

Castiel was holding a cigarette. 

Probably Meg's. 

Dean tried to ignore the sinking feeling that filled him as he thought of Castiel's girlfriend. He couldn't quite figure out exactly why he despised her so much, maybe it was because she always smelt of cigarettes, or maybe because she was a cocky little bitch. But deep down, Dean figured it was because he didn't want her to hurt Castiel, he hated the thought of her breaking his heart. He wanted his best friend to be happy, even if that meant Dean had to out up with the obnoxious brat. 

The cigarette that was placed in Castiel's hand was unlit. Which was one sign that it was not Cas', of course, the main reason Dean knew his friend hadn't decided to start smoking was because Cas was, as Dean liked to call it: "a goody two-shoes." Always getting straight A's, always following the rules. 

But maybe that was one of the things Dean liked about him. 

"How was your day?" Cas asked, breaking the silence. Dean looked over, meeting Cas's eyes. 

Dean felt lost for words, this had been happening often lately. But whenever he looked into Castiel's eyes, he seemed to forget about anything and everything around him.

It was, to say the least, becoming a bit of a problem.

Cas's eyes were just too damn beautiful. They reminded him of the ocean, how it lit up when beams of sunlight reached through the waves. They were definitely gorgeous eyes, Dean never planned on telling Cas how he felt about his friend's eyes, but they were nice to think about. 

Cas bit the inside of his mouth, his wide eyes peered into Dean's green ones, patiently waiting for an answer. 

The boys explored each other's familiar faces, for a while, the question long forgotten. 

Castiel stared at Dean with such an intense look, Dean felt he could read his mind. That was one thing about Cas, he never seemed to understand how his gaze seemed so intimidating. It took some time for Dean to not flinch every time he was met with Cas' "laser eyes." 

Dean's eyes search Cas. Looking over every feature of the other boy. 

This also had been happening a lot lately, and Dean didn't understand why. There was just something about Cas. Maybe it was his messy, black hair. Or his wide blue eyes, maybe it was his perfectly shaped, full lips. But there was something about Cas that made Dean stare and stare and stare.  
Their starting contest couldn't last long though, because a familiar voice filled the air, breaking the tension that was created by the two boys.

"Hello unicorn." Meg's familiar voice broke the silence. Dean tore his eyes away from Cas. Not noticing the blush that had engulfed Castiel's face. 

Meg scooted in between the two boys. She eyed Dean and smirked, knowing she was setting him off. Which, of course pissed Dean off even more. She smirked at Cas, taking the cigarette from his hands and lighting it. 

A huff escaped Dean's lips as Meg lit the cigarette. He hated the lingering smell they left. Hated how the smoke seemed to stick to his clothes. 

Meg moved her body, legs crossed as she flirtatiously blew a large puff of smoke into her boyfriends face. 

Dean pushed away the anger that welled up inside him. Why did he always feel this way when someone was paying attention to Cas? Why did their relationship set him off so much? 

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, then returned his gaze to Castiel, who was staring back at Meg.

He wanted to punch her, Meg always got in the way, she seemed to be trying to wedge herself between Dean and Cas's friendship. And Dean hated it. He hated her so much.

"How was your day, Clarence?" Meg whispered hotly to Cas, her lips almost teaching the boys ear. 

Clarence. The stupid nickname Meg had come up with, Dean didn't even know where it came from. Castiel had a nice name, Meg didn't have to go around calling him some other stupid name.

Anger shot through Dean's chest, he once again fought the urge to punch the stupid girl. 

The two talked for a couple minutes, Cas sneaking glances at Dean, who never met his eyes. 

Dean hopped off the countertop, feeling unwanted. 

He wandered over to the cooler that was places in the living room. It sat right next to an old 3 person coach that Dean and Cas had found on the side of the road.

The two boys had worked really hard one summer, when Dean announced he was tired of hanging out in the old, ugly cabin. 

They'd spent their whole summer vacation fixing up the cabin. 

They had painted the walls and threw out all the old furniture, only keeping the dusty records and record player. 

Castiel had insisted on buying all the new furniture. (Being rich had it's advantages, and Castiel was very rich.) But Dean had convinced Cas to at least keep the old sofa they found together, he liked it. The sofa made the cabin seem more like home, instead of a snobby, rich families summer retreat. (No offence.)

Dean opened the small cooler, and reached for a can of beer. The familiar pop filled the air, as Dean opened the can and took a swig.

He plopped himself on the sofa, and rested his feet on a slick black, wooden coffee table.

Closing his eyes, Dean let out a sigh. So much had been on his mind lately. The past few months had been stressful, not school work stressful or anything like that. Dean had been starting to learn more things about himself, things he wasn't sure he was okay with. 

An uneasy feeling eased its way into Dean as he closed his eyes, thinking (again) about the nerving topic. 

Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, a side note: In chapter 1 Dean and Cas are 11, but in tge rest of the series (unless said otherwise), they're 17.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little rushed… but I'm pretty happy with the results. :) 
> 
> I'm trying to get into the habit of writing long chapters, so we'll see if I can keep it up.
> 
> As always, feedback is very much appreciated!

Castiel was in love with Dean Winchester.

He was in love with him so much it hurt. 

The way Dean's whole face lit up when he laughed, the way he teased Castiel about his love for books, their late night rambles, Dean's freckles, his beautiful green eyes, his brown hair. 

Castiel Novak loved Dean. He'd fallen for him like a rock.

But Dean, of course was straight. 

Dean had banged more girls than there were in Castiel's school. Dean didn't swing his way. 

Castiel had learned to accept his fate. He'd been in love with the stupid man for a few years now, and had accepted Meg's request of being her boyfriend, in a pathetic attempt to get over his crush. 

Castiel felt bad for using Meg like that, he really did. Meg was a nice girl, she just wasn't Dean. And Dean was all Cas wanted.

But Castiel continued dating Meg, it had been over a month now. And although Cas would never admit it, he enjoyed how Meg got Dean all riled up. It was cute. 

Castiel looked up as the door that lead to the inside of the cabin swung open. 

A smile escaped his lips, Dean. 

Dean grunted a hello to Cas, and pulled himself up next to Castiel, who was resting on the wooden countertops. 

Castiel smiled again, "hello, Dean." 

A peaceful silence settled around them, and Cas hummed quietly as thoughts of Dean clouded his brain.  
Dean. Dean. Dean. 

He was all that was ever on the boys mind. 

Castiel glanced over to Dean, who was staring at the unlit cigarette placed in Castiel's hand. It was Meg's, she'd asked him to hold onto it while she checked her car for the lighter. Meg was gone for now, and Castiel enjoyed being alone with Dean. 

"How was your day?" 

An easy question, Castiel wanted to talk to the man, about anything. He just wanted to hear Dean's familiar voice, see the twinkle in his eyes as he teased Cas. 

Dean's eyes met Cas's, and his breath hitched. 

The familiar emerald green eyes rested on his, Dean hadn't bothered to reply. And at the moment, Cas didn't mind. 

There eyes explored each others faces. Dean looked lost, confused. As though he was debating about something, and Castiel was just desperately trying to cover up the blush that was settling on his cheeks. 

Dean was just so fucking perfect. 

Castiel leaned in a little closer to Dean, trying to tell how he thought about all of this. 

He highly doubted Dean felt the same way Cas did when they stared at each other (Gabriel referred to it as "eye fucking"), but sometimes it was nice to have a little bit of hope. 

Hope that Dean Winchester loved Castiel.

But Dean had placed the familiar hard expression on his face, once again becoming un-readable. 

Castiel scooted a little closer, debating whether or not he could risk grabbing Dean's hand. 

His mental debate was cut short when he heard the door slam.

"Hello, unicorn." 

Meg's voice interrupted Castiel's train of thought, he jumped back, looking away as his face turned a bright shade of red. 

He had almost grabbed Dean's hand. 

Castiel was your typical shy nerd, he didn't make moves on people. He was too awkward, stuttered to much, never knew what to say. Flirting was Dean's thing. 

"Hey… Meg." Castiel smiled, trying not to look too bothered when his girlfriend sat in between him and Dean. 

She smiled at him, a genuine smile.

If Castiel wasn't so head over heels in love with Dean, he definitely would be able to appreciate the smile more. Because it was beautiful. 

Meg was beautiful, Cas observed. Her long black hair made her looked paler than she actually was, and she often wore a un-readable expression, coming off as rude to people who didn't quite know her. 

Once Castiel got to know Meg, he realized what a great person she was. He loved her attitude, loved how she could make someone back down in a fight just from her glare. She had a great sense of hunger, and Castiel enjoyed making her laugh. 

Meg was great, just not Boyfriend-Girlfriend great.  
Meg plucked the cigarette from Castiel's two fingers, and began to light it, placing the cigarette between her teeth.

The girl began blowing cigarette smoke in Castiel's face, he tried not to cough, but the smell was overpowering and made him want to vomit. 

Meg gave Castiel a look that would send shivers up some boys spines, she scooted closer to him and pressed her lips to his left ear.

Meg was whispering sexy things into Cas's ear, but all he was focused on was Dean. 

Dean leaving the room, Dean sitting down on the gross sofa he and Cas had found together.

Dean sighing, eyes closed. 

Dean. Dean. Dean. 

It was always Dean. 

Castiel tried to hide his disappointment when he heard Dean call goodbye and slam the door.

He sighed, immediately feeling bad when Meg noticed.

"Sorry…" he mumbled, feeling worse when Meg rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever Clarence." Meg replied, kissing Castiel's neck.

It's Cas! Castiel wanted to say, my name is Cas! 

But he chose to say nothing, he'd already bothered Meg once today, he didn't want her to find out, or at least think that there was a possibility Cas wasn't into her.

Obviously he'd have to break up with Meg sooner or later—before things started to get serious. 

But right now Cas was perfectly fine with suppressing his feelings and dating Meg.  
*  
"I'm home!" Castiel called out as he jogged up the stairs that lead to his bedroom, ignoring the fact that Aunt Naomi would yell at him for being so "improper." 

He plopped down on his bed, and grabbed his phone, scrolling through his notifications. 

Castiel wasn't one for conversations—or lots of friends, but he had a few notifications, most were just alerts reminding him to study for his upcoming test, or make his lunch before he went to bed. 

A warm bubbly feeling settled in Castiel's stomach as be saw Dean had sent him a text. 

He hated how little things Dean did could completely affect his mood, like him hooking up with a girl or sending him a text. 

Both small gestures (yes, Dean hooking up with a girl was a small gesture). But either one could change Castiel's day, for better or worse.

Castiel tapped on the notification and entered in his passcode.

He smiled softly to himself when he saw that Dean wanted to hangout with Castiel tomorrow, alone. 

The fact that Dean had specifically said he wanted to be alone with Castiel made his heart flutter, but he pushed the feeling away. 

It would be better if he didn't get his hopes up. 

Castiel responded to the text, saying that he would love to hangout with Dean tomorrow. 

They arranged to meet at a pond that was only a few minutes drive away from Dean's house, and already Castiel couldn't wait. 

God was he fucked.  
*  
The next morning Castiel woke up with a buzz of energy, he quickly showered, downed a cup of coffee, and got dressed. 

He sat down on the velvet red sofa that was neatly placed in front of an 65" TV, anxiously waiting for Dean. 

He mentally kicked himself once again, if it was anyone else he'd been waiting for he wouldn't be so anxious. 

But of course, Dean wasn't anyone else. He had the power to change Castiel's mood with a few words, and lucky for Castiel, was too emotionally constipated to notice.

About 20 minutes later Castiel heard the familiar honk of Dean's 67 Impala, he jumped up at the sound and quickly grabbed his jacket. 

Dean was waiting for Castiel with his familiar eye-crinkling grin. He waved as Cas appeared from behind the door, and opened the passengers door. 

"Hey Cas."

"Dean." 

Cas smiled as he gingerly sat down in the passengers seat, looking out of the window as the scenery began to come to life when the Impala started up. 

They chatted happily as Dean drove to the pond, teasing each other, and bickering like an old couple.

"Dean." Cas giggled, as his friend once again poked him in belly, Dean had been teasing him about when they were kids hanging out at the pond, and Cas fell into the pond when he was attempting to pet a duck. Castiel loved Dean's teasing, he loved how his friend would playfully poke or tickle him when they were talking. 

They had been parked in the parking lot that lead to the pond for a couple minutes now, but neither seemed to mind, Cas was perfectly content sharing memories of him and Dean when they were younger, especially because that meant pokes from Dean.

A peaceful silence settled between the two as their laughter faded away, Dean was smiling to himself, the back of his head pressed against the head rest, and Cas was imagining what it would feel like if he began to press soft kisses on Dean's neck. Small, gentle kisses on Dean's soft, sensitive skin. He shivered at the thought, anxiously rubbing his arms, hoping to hide the goosebumps from Dean.

Cas most certainly was not going to act on this fantasy, but it was nice to daydream. 

"Let's get this party started." Dean said after another moment of silence, he reached down and pulled the lever that would unlock the Impala trunk, and hopped out of his baby, eagerly reaching into the trunk of the old car. 

Castiel curiosity followed Dean, they hadn't said anything about any plans involving the hangout, only that Dean was going to take Cas to the pond. 

"I made lunch!" Dean grinned as Cas peered into the back of the car, Dean picked up a large tan basket, grinning as he saw Castiel's face light up. 

They were going to have a picnic. 

Castiel absolutely adored picnics, in his opinion there was nothing better then settling down with people you cared about and enjoying a homemade lunch outdoors. He especially liked sketching his surroundings, and felt relieved when he remembered he brought his sketchbook with him. 

They wandered through the parking lot, and reached the trail that lead to the isolated pond. The trail was quiet narrow, so the boys had to walk i single file. 

"After you, Novak." Dean smirked, gesturing for Castiel to lead the way. 

Castiel was silent as they walked through the trail, only reminding Dean to watch put for a certain tree branch blocking the path, or warning him about mud or dog poo littering the trails.

Once they reached the pond, Dean let out a loud sigh, plopping the picnic basket down onto the ground.

Castiel searched for a soft patch of grass and sat down, immediately pulling out his sketch book. 

He took in a deep breath, happily breathing in the familiar crisp scent of the outdoors. 

The pond wasn't too fancy, it was quite small, a broken dock ran out about 5 feet into the water, trees and cat tails sprang from the ground, making the place seem more private. 

Although it wasn't anything special, Castiel loved the pond, he shared so many memories here with Dean, like the one time Dean though the cat tails were corn dogs, he'd attempted to eat one and immediately spat out the thing, letting out a few choice words as he did. 

Castiel smiled softly to himself as he began to sketch the familiar pond, adding small details like ducks or butterflies to the sketch. 

"What're you drawing?" Dean asked between mouthfuls of his turkey bacon sandwich. 

"Scenery." Was the only reply Dean got. Castiel chose not to go into great detail, he was too absorbed in the sketch. 

Dean sighed again, "man, you should draw something more interesting than the outdoors."

"And what would you propose I draw?" 

Dean chewed for a moment thoughtfully, "me."

"I've already drawn you though," Castiel pointed out, flipping through his sketchbook and revealing a detailed sketch of a pig, bathing in the mud. 

Dean shoved Castiel, who was chuckling to himself. "Smart ass." He muttered, but their was a grin neatly placed on his face. 

"My humour does not make me any more intelligent." Castiel pointed out, giving Dean a cheeky smile. 

Dean rolled his eyes, something he did often when Castiel was getting "all wordsy."

Everything was quiet for a while, Dean was munching on his second sandwich, (this one was ham and cheese) and Castiel was happily sketching his surroundings, too busy trying to get the sun's reflection off of the pond just right to notice Dean's pause in his meal. 

"So you and Meg huh?" 

The question sounded quiet casual, but Castiel could detect the hint of bitterness in Dean's tone. The fact that Dean didn't seem to approve of Castiel's romantic relationship with Meg made Castiel feel a little giddy, but that happiness was quickly washed away with guilt, when Castiel remembered how he was using Meg. 

"Yes… Meg and I." 

Castiel stretched out the sentence, unsure of how to respond to Dean. 

"You like Meg than?" 

"Dean, we have been dating for over a month," Castiel frowned.

"…I know." Dean let out a small sigh, he was no longer eating his sandwich, just picking at the crust.

"Dean." Castiel gave Dean a looked filled with worry, he hated seeing Dean uncomfortable like that, which lead to an important question; why did the topic of Cas and Meg make him uncomfortable?

"What Cas?" Dean sighed, meeting Castiel's firm gaze. 

Castiel stared at him, letting himself once again explore Dean's face, his beautiful emerald green eyes, the splash of freckles that were scattered along his nose, his messy dirty blonde hair… god he was head over heels for that guy.

"Are you okay?" 

Dean closed his eyes for a moment, he pressed his lips into a firm line, and Castiel knew he was once again trying to conceal his emotions. 

"I'm fine Cas, just curious about your relationship." The word was almost spat out. "I am your best friend after all." 

"It doesn't matter." Castiel murmured, flopping down onto his back, because honestly, he couldn't care less about his stupid relationship. He tried to let go of the guilt that was forever gnawing on his stomach, but he just couldn't. 

Dean gave Castiel an odd look. "Cas, I'm pretty sure your girlfriend should matter to you."

A sigh. "I know."

"I thought you didn't do casual relationships?"

"I don't."

"Then why the hell does Meg not matter?" 

"Dean." The name was a silent plea for Dean to drop the subject, Castiel squirmed uncomfortably. I'm so sorry Meg. God, he was a terrible person. 

Dean seemed to take the hint, which Castiel silently thanked him for. He gave Cas one more look, before lying down and resting his head on Castiel's stomach. 

The gesture sent sparks up Castiel's spine, and he desperately tried to hide the shiver that shook his whole body. How was Dean oblivious to how he affected Cas? Castiel was dumbfounded. 

Castiel smiled to himself, his fingers itching to reach through Dean's hair, because of the fact that the two boys had been friends for so long, things like this weren't so uncommon. Castiel would tend to rest his head on Dean's shoulder whenever he got the chance, and Dean definitely was a little more touchy with Castiel than necessary. 

"Dean?" Castiel whispered after a moment of silence. 

"Yeah Cas?" 

I love you. "Thank you for inviting me to have lunch with you." I love you. I love you. I love you! Castiel wanted to scream those three precious words, he wanted to whisper them into Dean's ear, wanted to say them over and over. 

I, Castiel Noval am in love with Dean Winchester. 

The sudden realization was quite overwhelming, but somehow it managed to calm Castiel. He loved Dean, he actually, truly loved Dean Winchester. Sure, Cas had used the words "love" and "Dean Winchester" in the same sentence before, but he never truly understood the significance it held. The word was so short, yet so powerful. 

These thoughts swam through Castiel's head, filling his heart with desire, and hope. It just felt so right, like he was meant to fall in love with Dean. 

Dean's quiet chuckle broke Castiel away from his thoughts. 

"You don't have to thank me man, we're best friends. Friends do this kind of thing." Castiel was confused for a moment at what Dean said, he'd been so absorbed in his sudden realization, that he completely forgot about what they were talking about before. 

"Okay," was the only word Castiel could manage to push through his throat, he felt exhausted, and his throat was dry. 

Dean didn't say anything, just slowly placed his hand on Castiel's shoulder, sending even more sparks through the young man's spine. 

Castiel let out a sigh filled with happiness, he was perfectly content. Right here, Dean's arm on his shoulder, the world around them, and it seemed like nothing could ruin this moment. 

Nothing, except of course Gabriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little cliff hanger hehe ;) My plan is to upload a chapter every Wednesday, but I may upload another before then. We will see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to post this a day early! Hope you all enjoy!

When Gabriel appeared from behind a pair of bushes, Dean's heart dropped. 

"Heya, Cas! Dean-o!"

The familiar chirp interrupted Cas and Dean's silence. Dean immediately jumped away from Cas, he wasn't a very touchy-feely guy—Cas was the only exception, and because of that, there was no way he was going to let Gabriel see him laying on Cas. (Plus Gabe was a dick.) 

"Sorry… did I interrupt your guys's moment?" Gabe asked, faking a tear. "I'd hate to get in between you two and your 'gay moments.'" Another thing about Gabriel, aside from being a (way too happy, in Dean's opinion) pain in the ass, he also insisted that Cas was Dean's "gay thing."

"Leave us alone, Gabriel." Cas grumbled, sitting up and tossing a rock at Gabriel. 

Gabriel sighed, "awe lil' bro, you're no fun-as usual." 

Castiel just rolled his eyes. 

"Anywho, I just came over to tell you that Aunt Naomi wants you." Gabriel began, unaware (or just not caring) about the fact that he was the only one enjoying his presence.

He frowned "something about, 'acting like he was raised in a barn.'" Gabriel gave Cas a cheeky grin, "any idea what she might mean by that?" 

Cas just sighed, burying his face into his hands. He was quiet for a moment, than raised his head, so he was now facing Gabriel. 

"How did you know I was going to be here?" Cas asked, his voice slightly muffled from it being covered by his two (very nice) hands. 

Gabriel gave the two boys another one of his signature smiles. "Oh come on!" He laughed, "where else would you be? The pond is always where you and Dean go to make out." 

Dean felt himself go red at the comment, and when he glanced at Cas, he could tell his best friend was just as embarrassed.

"We… do not "make out." Cas practically growled, using his fingers as quotation marks. 

Gabriel just shrugged, "fine, fine. If you both still have sticks shoved up your asses that's not my problem." He said, ruffling Cas' hair. "Anywho, I'll be off. See ya Cassie!" Gabriel chirped, practically skipping to the trail that lead to the parking lot. 

"Sorry… about Gabriel." Cas muttered after a few moments of silence. Dean only shrugged, gently nudging Cas' shoulder with his own. 

"It's fine Cas, I'm used to Gabe being an ass." Dean smiled, trying not to focus on how determined Gabriel was that the two of them were a thing. It really shouldn't bug him that much, he and Cas had been friends since they were kids. It was only natural that people would assume they were more than just friends because of how close the two were. So why was this bugging Dean so much? 

Dean let out a small sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. He'd been focusing too much on how others viewed his and Cas' relationship. So what if him and Cas were best friends? That didn't mean they were dating. 

Sure, Cas was nice to look at, but that wasn't romantic attraction. It was just Dean appreciating his best friends looks, that didn't make him gay or anything. 

But what if it did? What if other straight men didn't look at their friends the way Dean looked at Cas? What if Dean was gay, or bisexual or something? 

No. Dean shook his head, angry at himself for letting those thoughts once again enter his mind. 

Dean was straight, straight as a board. He wasn't bi, or gay or whatever he was straight. 

And he was most definitely not in love with his best friend.   
*  
Dean let out a huge yawn as he placed a frozen pizza into the oven. It was now 6 'o' clock, and he was preparing a frozen pizza for him and Sammy. 

Soon after Gabe left, Cas and Dean had decided to leave, Cas had suggested it, and Dean assumed it was because he could tell something was on Dean's mind. 

Dean had spent the rest of his time with his thoughts, stressing over the two topics that always seemed to fill his mind; boys and Cas. 

He was positive Cas could tell something was up, but he hadn't asked Dean, which he was grateful for. Instead he had just suggested that maybe it was time for them to head home, Dean had agreed, and drove Cas home, they didn't talk during the drive home, Dean quietly hummed the song Hey Jude, and Cas was staring out the window, watching the scenery. 

Now, Dean was watching his pizza cook, every so often the cheese would grow small bubbles, but other than that he was just staring at a translucent wall. 

Sammy wandered into the kitchen, giving Dean a small smile as he plopped himself down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Where's dad?" Sam asked after a moment, although both he and Dean already knew the answer. 

Dad, was of course at the bar. That's where their father spent most of his time-drinking away his sorrows with a belly full of beer. 

Of course, their father hadn't always been like that, once, he had been a loving father-an amazing father. He and their mother, Mary had raised Dean for 6 years of his life. 

When tragic night, lightning had struck their house, setting it on fire, his mother and Sammy gad been in the nursery at the time, where the fire started, their father had grabbed Sam and practically threw him into Dean's arms, yelling at him to get out of the flaming house. That night, only three out of the four safely made it out alive. Mary hadn't survived the fire, she'd been protecting baby Sammy from the worst of the flames-until they had engulfed her. 

Although only his mother had died in the house fire, Dean always thought that in that fire John had died too, and their caring father had been buried away with their mother. 

Dean shuddered at the memory of his mothers death, he hated reliving that day, it had been a day full of fear and sadness, it had been the day that Dean had silently promised to keep Sammy safe, whether it was from his father's drunken screams, or the booming thunder-Dean kept Sam safe, it was the only thing that mattered. 

"Dunno." Dean lied, as he answered Sam's question, although he knew that Sammy already guessed his father was piss drunk by now. 

Sammy just shrugged, "alright, what's for dinner?" He asked, pointing towards the oven. 

Dean chuckled, "good ol' pizza." He replied before settling a 30 minute timer on his phone. "Should be ready soon." 

Dean slapped his hand on the book that Sam's nose was buried in, causing his younger brother to jump. 

"Whatcha reading Sammy?" Dean smiled after receiving a bitch face from Sam. (The kid was excellent at those.) 

Sam just rolled his eyes, "it's Sam, Dean. Not Sammy. I'm 12 now, Sammy is a little kids name." Sam glared, before flashing Dean the cover of the book he was engrossed in.

The title read; The Common Law. 

Dean snorted, "Law, Sammy? Really?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm going to be a lawyer," he reminded his older brother. 

Dean chuckled, leaning over to ruffle Sammy's hair. Sammy let out a huff if protest, and one of his signature bitch faces. 

For a couple of months now, Sam had decided he was going to be a lawyer, he had his whole life planned out. He was going to study study study, get the best grade he possibly could, and when he was old enough he was going to apply for Stanford-a very "high class" university. Once Sam received his lawyer degree, he was going to become a lawyer, and help children with getting away from their shitty parents. 

Even though Dean constantly teased his little brother about being a nerd, he was proud of him. Proud that Sammy had goals in life-things to work towards. And he didn't doubt that Sam would get into Stanford-the kid was a genius after all. 

Dean on the other hand, he had no clue where he was planning on going in life. Hell, he had a hard time passing his god damn classes. Chances are Dean would be a mechanic, there was a little shop downtown that he'd been hired at recently, and he figured he could just work their for the rest of his life. The pay was good, and it was a great place where he could easily tune up on Baby, making sure she was always in tip-top shape.

Dean idly doodled on the back of a scrap piece of paper while Sam read his book, every so often he would wad up a bit of paper and spit it at Sammy, which would earn him a bitch face. It never failed to amaze Dean at how amazing Sammy was at those- he could make an adult back down from an argument with one of his "signature" bitch faces. 

The sound of classic rock announced that the pizza was now ready, Dean hopped out of his seat and walked over to the oven, once he was satisfied the pizza was done, he grabbed it and tossed it onto a large plate, not bothering to cut the pizza. (If he did, Sam would complain about Dean's "crappy cutting skills" during dinner.)

"Mmmm." Dean groaned as he took a bite from the gooey pizza, it was plain ol' cheese, but still pretty damn good. (Dean could cook a mean frozen pizza.) 

Sam gave Dean a thumbs up, signalling that he too agreed pizza was a good dinner choice.   
*  
Letting out a satisfying huff of air, Dean flopped down on his bed, sighing as he ducked under the covers. The rest of the evening had been quite basic, Sam had finished his law book, and the two of them had played Mario Kart for the remainder of the evening, (Sam had slaughtered Dean at the dumb game, but he would never admit that out loud).

Dean reached for his phone, scrolling through the notifications. Once he was satisfied that nothing was too important, (most were just band updates), he shut off the phone and closed his eyes. Willingly letting sleep overcome him. 

Within a few minutes Dean was fast asleep, soft snoring filled the air as the boy fell into a peaceful sleep, happily dreaming about blue eyes and black hair, although he would never admit that either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in Dean's pov! Sorry, I was just really wanting to write in his pov again. :)

Ring!

The school bell was screaming, signalling for everyone to get to their first class. Dean walked through the halls, not paying too much attention to what was happening around him. 

For the first time, Dean let his mind wander to Cas. Castiel. He was used to suppressing whatever the hell this was, but maybe, just maybe if he actually let himself think about Cas, and boys, maybe his brain would realize he was straight as hell. And leave him alone. 

Part of him knew this wasn't true, it was hard to not think of Cas (god, he sounded like a little girl). But the boy was just so important to him, only in a platonic matter of course, but Dean couldn't deny the fact that Cas was easily one of the most important people in his life. 

Cas. Cas, Cas, Cas. The one syllable word drifted through his mind, he sighed to himself, why was it so hard to just let go of whatever he was freaking about? Yes Castiel was important to Dean, of course he was! But that doesn't mean he was in love with the guy, it didn't mean he was in love with any guy. 

But what if I am? What if I'm bisexual? 

Dean pinched the bridge if his nose, trying to calm himself down. This whole "gay for Cas" thing had been stressing him out for too damn long.

Dean frowned to himself as he walked into English class, he quickly sat down in his usual spot, which was located in the back of the classroom. 

Castiel unfortunately did not go to Dean's school, he went to some high end rich private school. 

But lucky for Dean, Meg was in his English class. 

Dean had actually been the one who set Meg and Cas up, he regretted that a lot, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Castiel was a shy boy, too quiet for his own good.  
So Dean had set the two up, in all the 6 years of them being friends, Meg was the only person Cas had ever been with. 

Dean had teased his friend about this, but every time he brought up the subject of romance, Cas's mood turned cold, always telling Dean that he had everything he wanted right here. 

But everyone dated, even Cas. So Dean had set the two up, excepting Cas to turn the girl down  
immediately. Meg was a "bad girl." She smoked, was failing most of her classes, and had probably banged at least half of the guys in Dean's school (and probably some girls too). 

But Cas had kept Meg, which surprised Dean, and maybe made him a little jealous. Now, he really wished Cas would break up with the damn girl. She wasn't right for Cas, Cas deserved better. 

Ms. Watts, the teacher started calling out names for attendance, her voice momentarily bringing Dean back to reality. 

After attendance was called, Ms. Watts started babbling about some boring assignment that was due next month. Dean stifled a yawn, English wasn't his favourite class and at the moment he had more important things to think about. 

Once Ms. Watts had turned her back to the class, Dean pulled out his phone. He hastily began searching for Lgbt+ sights, in a vain attempt to help him realize that yes, he was in fact straight. 

For about 15 minutes Dean scrolled through pages of Lgbt+ related topics. He read about different people's stories about coming out/realizing they were Bi, and Dean could actually relate to what most of them talked about. 

God that scared him.

After 15 minutes passed Dean began to get distracted from his research, different sounds and movements would distract him, and he couldn't quite focus anymore. 

Maybe it was because he was scared as hell about the fact that he could actually relate to many bisexual people, or maybe it was because Meg was poking Dean in the head with her pencil, but he just couldn't focus. 

"What?!" Dean hissed, when Meg poked him once more.

He faced the smirking girl, wishing he could wipe the expression off her face. "Clarence asked me if you could help him fix up his car at the shop after school, something about the oil leaking or whatever." Meg said, smirking at Dean. Another thing Dean hated about Meg, all the stupid nicknames she gave Cas. Clarence, unicorn, sugar… it was all so sickly sweet. Disgusting. 

Dean nodded slightly and turned back to face the front of the class. 

Dean had always had a knack for cars, he currently worked at "Juniors Car Shop." That was located downtown. Dean loved working on cars, it was something he found quite relaxing.

Cas, on the other hand was quite terrible when it came to cars. He barely knew how to change a tire, so it was normal for him to ask Dean for help when having car troubles. 

A smile tugged at Dean's lips when he thought of how dorky Cas was with cars. He quickly dismissed the thought when he realized it was making him smile. He wasn't allowed to daydream about Cas like that. That was gay, which (of course) Dean was not. But fuck, maybe he was bi.  
*  
The day dragged on, Dean tried to ignore the fact that spending the day alone with Cas made him feel bubbley inside. He ignored all the little voices telling him he might be gay, might feel something special towards Cas.  
*  
The bell rang loudly, it was finally lunch.

Dean sat up from his desk, gathered his things and left the math class, hurrying over to the cafeteria. 

He entered the cafeteria, and sat down next to his friends Charlie, Jo, Chuck and Garth. They always ate in the cafeteria, sitting down in their usual spot, right next to the window. Dean placed his pizza lunch down on the table, sitting next to Garth. 

Charlie, Jo and Chuck sat across from him, busy talking about Star Wars. Charlie smiled at Dean when she noticed him, and all five of them made small talk, talking about their classes, and upcoming school projects. 

"So Dean, do you still want me to come over today to help with your math?" Chuck asked, Dean felt a twinge of guilt. He'd completely forgotten about his and Chuck's study session that was supposed to be held today. 

Dean shook his head, "sorry man… I can't, I'm going to be helping Cas with car troubles." 

Chuck nodded, and the rest of the group exchanged a knowing look.  
Dean stared at them all, "what?" He asked, as Charlie kicked his leg. 

"So Dean, how are things with you and Castiel?" Charlie asked casually. 

Even though Cas didn't go to their school, Dean talked about Cas often, and all of his friends knew about him.  
Dean frowned at Charlie. "What do you mean? We're fine?" He eyed the rest of his friends, they all were staring at him. "What?!" Dean asked, a little louder this time. 

Charlie shrugged, "oh nothing Dean, I've just noticed you've been hanging out with Cas a lot, lately." 

Dean gave her a look, so? Cas was his best friend. Them hanging out often didn't mean anything. 

Garth raised his eyebrow, "are you guys dating?!" He blurted, quickly receiving a glare from Chuck, Jo and Charlie. 

"What?!" Dean nearly choked on his lunch. "O-of course not! We're friends, nothing more." Dean flushed, shuddering as he glared at Garth. 

"Well, you know Charlie and I were best friends before we became an item." Jo pointed out, wrapping her arm around Charlie's waist. 

Dean looked down, "Cas and I are just friends." He muttered, why did this make him so uncomfortable? Cas and Dean were friends, Dean denying them being in a relationship shouldn't make him this nervous, the thought of them being in a relationship should most definitely not give Dean butterflies. 

Sensing Dean's awkward position, Jo mentioned that she had to study at the library after school, and invited Chuck to join her. Dean silently thanked his friend, and tuned out the rest of his friends conversation, thinking about the websites he had checked out that morning.  
*  
Finally school was over, and Dean drove downtown as quickly as he could without getting a speeding ticket. Music blasted in Dean's car, drowning out all of Dean's thoughts about Cas, and boys. 

Boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just noticed that when I copy and paste this from notes, it doesn't change the font. ://


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel leaned against his car, humming softly as he waited for Dean. 

Castiel looked over as a car pulled up at the other end of Junior's shop. He smiled softly, as he immediately recognized the Impala 67, or as Dean liked to call it. "Baby." The car was pulled to a stop and Dean hopped out of the drivers seat. 

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted as his best friend walked up to him. 

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled, looking over Castiel's car. "Meg told me you were having car troubles." Castiel nodded, explaining to Dean that for about a week his car had been acting funny.

Dean chuckled once he was done inspecting the car, "it's nothing really Cas. You need to get better at working on your car." Castiel nodded, a small smile working it's way on Cas' lips. The reason he'd never tried learning more about cars was because he liked having an excuse to be alone with Dean. 

"I'll teach you." Dean offered, and Castiel nodded again, "I'd like that." He murmured, the idea of spending hours with Dean's arms around his, showing him what to do, definitely appealed to Cas.

Dean pulled out his tool box, and grabbed a wrench. "Come here," he instructed, while popping the hood of Cas's car. Castiel did as he was instructed, and listened carefully as Dean pointed out every part of the car. Castiel nodded along, trying his best to pay attention to what the man was saying, but his focus kept wandering back to how Dean's hot breath was tickling his neck.  
*  
"No no, you're doing it wrong, like this." Dean let out a sigh of defeat; the man had been attempting to teach Cas how to fix his car for the past hour, and it wasn't going very well. Maybe this was because Castiel was purposely doing things wrong, so Dean would have to grab his hands and show him how. 

Dean sighed, he rested his head on Castiel's shoulder, "you're hopeless Cas." He murmured causing the smaller boy to tense up. Dean's body was right again his, their arms intertwined as Dean struggled to teach the smaller boy. Castiel's breath hitched, and he was sure Dean could feel his heart pounding, so many thoughts clouded Cas's judgement, and he completely forgot what he was doing. 

Dean sighed, his warm breath tingling on Castiel's ear. Castiel shivered as Dean leaned in more, tightening something on his car. Castiel shivered, there was no possible way Dean could be oblivious to how he was making him feel. 

Dean mumbled something into Cas's ear, but he didn't hear. Alarms were going off in his head. What the hell was Dean doing? Castiel had daydreamed about scenarios like this, but now that it was real he was terrified. Dean had so much power over how the smaller boy felt, every part of Castiel's body that was being touched by Dean was shooting sparks, his skin tingled and he felt slightly dizzy. 

"Dean…" Castiel murmured, his voice barely a whisper. Was something going to happen? Was Dean making a move? 

At the sound of Cas's voice, Dean jumped back and Castiel tried not to protest. He also desperately tried to hide the fact that his face was most likely velvet red, not something he wanted Dean to see. His body felt cold, now that the boy was no longer pressed against him. Dean's body against his… it felt so right. Like all of Cas' fantasies combined, he so desperately craved physical attraction-any attraction from Dean. God, Dean. He just wanted Dean.

Dean looked surprised and scared and confused. "Shit Cas, I'm-I'm so sorry." Dean's eyes weren't meeting Castiel's, and disappointment filled Cas's stomach. Of course. Dean was probably so focused on fixing the car he probably didn't even realize how close they were. Dean didn't love Cas. He never would. 

Dean's back was now facing Cas.  
"God, I'm so sorry." Dean kept apologizing, but what for? "It's fine, Dean." Castiel whispered, as he met Dean's oh so beautiful eyes.  
Dean quickly looked away. "I'm, I'm gonna go." 

"Dean." Castiel reached out fir his friend, and grabbed his firm shoulder. Dean turned around, he was now facing his friend, but for some reason his eyes wouldn't meet Cas'. 

Castiel gave Dean a look of confusion, "it's okay?" He murmured, not even sure what Dean was apologizing over. "It's okay, Dean." 

Dean just sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in what looked like-an attempt to calm the fuck down. 

"Cas," his voice was soft, scared even. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

And with that he left, leaving poor heart broken Castiel on his own. 

The impala came to life, and left… with Dean in it. 

Castiel felt empty, his skin still slightly tingling from when Dean had been touching him. He was a fool. A god damn fool. 

Tears threatened to fall, but Cas pushed them away. Why was he so upset about this? Dean had looked like he was having a mental battle with himself, but for some reason Cas felt so guilty. 

Cas turned around, now facing his car. He slowly ran his fingers against the car door, he was fairly certain Dean had finished the job; but still, you couldn't be too careful. 

"Gabe?" Cas sighed into the phone as a cheerful "heya!" filled the silence of the garage, "I'm at Dean's work, can you pick me up?" He asked, hanging up the phone before Gabriel could respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fairly short, but I intended for it to be so. This chapter is basically meant to prepare you all for the angst that will be coming ahead, (nothing too too bad, don't worry). As always, I hope you all enjoy and feel free to leave kudos/comments!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another short chapter, I promise the up coming ones will be much longer!

Dean was a coward.

A big, fucking coward. 

When Cas had whispered his name he'd panicked. Cas pressed up against him-had felt so nice, right even. 

So when he realized what he had been doing he ran, because that's what Dean does best. He runs and hides like the big fucking wuss he was. 

Dean cringed as he tried not to think of what just happened. Guilt twisted around in his gut, and Cas's heart broken face kept clouding his thoughts. 

Why didn't he just clear things up with Cas? Tell him what he'd been stressing over for months? Cas was his best friend, he could tell Cas everything, but this- this was so different. His fucking sexuality was taking up his whole life, and he was done. Dean was done with constantly pushing away all these thoughts, all these feelings. 

So yeah, Dean might be a little gay, and he may possibly be in love with his best friend. So what? He was still the same person, still the same flirty, confident Dean. 

Well fuck it, Dean thought to himself. He can be bisexual and fucking proud of it. 

Dean somewhat managed to convince himself, that yes it's okay that he might be a little bisexual as he pulled into a small, dirt parking lot that lied next to a windy, dirt path, which lead to a beautiful waterfall. 

Dean himself had never actually hiked out to see the waterfall, but Cas had told him about how beautiful it was and "you really should have come Dean." (Of course his nerdy friend went hiking.) The thought of Cas filled Dean with even more guilt, and he tried his best to ignore the pit that was twisting around in his stomach.

"I'll apologize to Cas later." Dean said to no one in particular, as he stepped out of Baby and began his journey of the mountain. 

The hike was overall refreshing, Dean wasn't much of the "exercise" type, but he did enjoy the hike. Although, he couldn't help wishing Cas was their, the dork would have enjoyed the experience more than Dead did. 

Climbing to the top of the mountain only took Dean a half hour, and by the time he reached the waterfall, he was pooped. Turns out exercise was hard work, he thought to himself, resting his hand on his knees. The view was definitely beautiful, and he could see why Cas had raved about it for two days straight. At the time he'd just scoffed at how "nerdy" his best friend was, but now he could definitely understand what all the enthusiasm was about.

Cas. 

Cas. God Dean felt bad, and it wasn't like he had even done something too bad, he'd just panicked and ran. 

But he'd hurt Cas, he'd seen the broken look on his face, how his normally perfect, ocean blue eyes seemed to chatter. And fuck Dean felt so bad. 

*

"Oh, Cassie, stop moping around and get your ass out of bed!" Gabriel's "delightful" voice sang as he whipped the covers off of Cas. 

Cas let out a loud groan, "Gabe!" He yelled, his voice muffled from face planting into his pillow. 

"Oh come on, Cas!" Gabriel cried, as he smacked Cas on the ass. 

Cas let out a yelp, quickly turning around so he could smack Gabe. "What the hell?!" He frowned, giving Gabe a firm glare. 

Gabriel just chuckled, and plopped down on the edge of Cas' bed. "What are you even moping about?" He asked, giving Cas a look. Cas shook his head, letting out a loud sigh. "Is it and Dean?" His brother teased, poking Cas in the belly. 

Cas rolled his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he could feel his cheeks turning a nice shade of red. 

Gabriel, unfortunately seemed to notice this, and pointed his finger out at Cas. 

"Ahah!" He cried, "I knew it! You're in loveeee!" 

"Shut up." Cas growled, chucking his pillow at the obnoxious Gabriel. 

Gabriel easily dodged it, and smirked.

"Oh, come on!" He said, a huge grin now filling up half of his face. 

"I knew it! It's so obvious Cas, the way Dean looks at you, the way you look at him, it's practically eye fucking." 

Cas rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the little ball of hope that was now blossoming in his chest. 

"Dean's as straight as a pole." He sighed. 

Gabriel only smirked, "oh, sure. A really bendy pole, that is." 

"I'm serious, Gabe."

"So am I." 

Castiel just sighed, "go away, I want to be alone." He muttered, half heartedly pushing Gabriel off of his bed. Gabriel chuckled, and gave Cas a pat on the leg. 

"See yah, Cas." He said, carefully closing the door shut. 

Cas smiled to himself, this was probably the first time Gabriel actually left without making a sudden announcement. 

*

Dean let the cool water splash over his face, a sudden refreshment filled his body, and he let put a small sigh. He made up his mind, he was going to apologize to Cas. It was the right thing to do, and he didn't want to end up in a huge argument with his best friend. 

*

"I think I'm going to talk to Dean." Cas said to himself, he slowly got out of bed and rubbed his eyes. 

*

"I feel like this is my fault." Both boys sighed to themselves. Neither of them wanted to hurt someone so important to them, and both resolved not to bottle up their emotions anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited to write the chapter after this one, things are going to get very angsty and flufy! I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter! (:


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I hope you all enjoy!

Meg didn't deserve this. Meg didn't deserve to be in a fake relationship that Castiel started in a vain attempt to hide his love for Dean.

Cas decided all of this while he was binge watching Friends. The show proved to have great relationship advice, and Cas was done pretending to be in love with Meg. Meg was a very nice girl, and Cas had come to the conclusion that she would be better off if he broke up with her now, than if she found out he was pining for his best friend. (It was bound to happen eventually, Cas wasn't that good at hiding his pent up love for Dean.)

Cas pulled out his phone, and hesitantly called Meg. Even though he knew he had to break up with her, that didn't mean he actually wanted too.

"Hello, Meg."

"Hello Clarence." 

Cas took in a deep breath, "Meg, can you meet me at the cabin? I need to talk to you, in person."

"Sure Clarence." Meg's voice sounded slightly hesitant as well, and Cas wondered if somehow she knew what his plans were. He shook off the idea, of course she didn't, besides it didn't matter. He was going to break up with her either way.

"I'll see you there."

"Bye."

Meg hung up and Cas closed his eyes, guilt and his nerves twisting around in his stomach. 

————————

Castiel approached the familiar cabin, dreading what was about to happen inside of it. 

He slowly opened the door, smiling softly to himself as it let out a familiar creak, and headed over to the kitchen.

Meg was sitting on top of the countertop, and gave Cas a friendly wave as he approached her.

"Hey Clarence." She smiled, placing her arms around Cas' waist. Cas gave her a small smile and gently removed her arms from his waist. Meg frowned at the action, but didn't say anything, instead she gestured for Cas to sit next to her.

Cas hopped up onto the kitchen counter, something Aunt Naomi would disapprove of. 

Cas opened his mouth, ready to reveal his big homosexual crush on Dean, but stopped. Meg was looking at him with hope in her eyes. Did he really have to do this? He didn't want to hurt the poor girl.

Cas sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Relationships were too hard, people put too much faith in one other person. 

"Clarence?" Meg's voice interrupted Cas' silent battle, "you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Cas gave her a sharp nod, seizing the opportunity to break it to her. 

"Yes… actually." He hesitated, not quite meeting Meg's eye. 

"Just spit it out already." Meg's voice wasn't as patient now, her voice was laced with worry, and once again Castiel wondered if Meg knew what was coming. 

Meg gave Cas' leg a gentle squeeze, "Cas." Her voice was firm, and Cas gathered up as much courage as he could. 

This is for the best, he told himself, just do it Cas. 

"I'm breaking up with you." He blurted the words out, his fingers twitching nervously. 

Meg was silent, her expression for once was unreadable. 

"What?" He voice was soft, "what? Cas?" 

Cas closed his eyes, "I'm deeply sorry Meg, I just- I don't think we want the same-" 

"You want Dean." 

"What?" What? How could Meg possibly know that?

"No, I can assure you I'm not in love with-"

"I know you've been pining for your best friend for years!" 

Meg almost yelled. Her voice was filled with anger, and Cas was once again filled with a wave of regret.

Cas bowed his head down, "I'm sorry…" he murmured, "I didn't want to hurt you."

Meg sighed, and rested her hand on Castiel's shoulder, this time Cas didn't push her away.

"I know Cas," she said softly, "you're such a great guy, and even though it's extremely obvious how you and Dean feel for each other, I still wanted to be with you."

Cas felt his cheeks begin to heat up, "Dean? He doesn't feel about me that way…" he said quickly, not wanting to one again hold onto a false hope that the other boy felt the same for Cas as Cas did for him.

Meg shook her head, letting out a sad chuckle. "No Cas, I've seen the way Dean looks at you. There's pure, straight out love in his eyes." She gave Cas a soft smile, "his face always lights up whenever you enter the room, and he gets incredibly jealous when I'm too close to you."

Meg chuckled again, "it was always fun seeing how angry he got." She murmured, glancing at Cas once more. 

"I'm sorry." Cas murmured again, "you're a great woman, Meg, you're just…" You're just not Dean. The words clung to Cas' brain, he really was screwed wasn't he? 

Meg gave Cas a reassuring smile, "I found my angel, now you go find yours." She said, giving Cas a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck, and goodbye, my angel." Meg waved as she left the cabin, her left hand reaching into her back pocket, fishing around for a cigarette.

——————————

It had been three days since Dean had fled.

He still hadn't called once.

Cas was beginning to get impatient, he was sure that he wasn't at fault, so why couldn't Dean just get over himself and call?

 

Not even 15 minutes later, Cas' phone started ringing. He picked up his phone, which revealed that Dean was calling. Cas smiled to himself, and quickly answered the call.

"… Hey Cas, it's Dean."

"Dean Winchester? I haven't heard that name in years." Cas replied, a dry tone in his voice.

He heard Dean let out a huff of laughter, which made the boy smile again.

"Shut up, Cas."

"So, why has Dean called me today?"

There was another huff of laughter, "you're such a dork." He heard Dean mumble affectionately, and Cas felt his stomach do a little flip. 

"I'm calling because I wanted to apologize, meet me at The Roadhouse in 20?" 

The Roadhouse was a pub located downtown, it was where Ellen, the mother of Jo, worked. She had owned The Roadhouse for over a decade, it had first started out as a small bakery, but soon after Ellen had declared she wanted to run a pub. 

The Roadhouse was quite popular, and whenever Dean dragged Cas over there ("c'mon Cas, it's the only place I can have free beer!"), Cas was always amazed at how well Ellen was at managing the place.

Cas arrived at The Roadhouse exactly 20 minutes later, when he entered the Roadhouse Dean gave him a wave. He was seated in the booth in the far back, it was "their" spot, ever since they were younger, Dean and Cas had shared milkshakes at that very booth. Jo always ended up wedging herself in between Dean and Cas, which resulted in Dean and her getting into fights. ("He's my friend Jo, piss off!") 

Cas smiled at the memory, Dean had given Cas so much in his life, and he was so grateful for that. 

"Cas! Hi." Cas gave Dean a warm smile, one he reserved for Dean, and only Dean. 

"Hello, Dean."

Dean motioned for Cas to sit in the seat across from him, "I wanted to apologize." He began as Cas sat down.

Cas nodded, waiting for Dean to continue.

"I just- I've been really stressed lately, and then you and Meg, I don't really think she's good for you Cas, but I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive-"

Dean scratched the back of his neck, something he often dod when he was nervous. 

"I broke up with Meg."

Dean's eyes practically popped out of their sockets.

"What?"

Cas sighed, "you were right… Meg wasn't the one, I suppose," Cas mumbled, shuffling his feet.

When Cas' eyes met Dean's it looked like the sun itself had lit up his face.

"You broke up with Meg." It wasn't a question, just a statement. Dean sounded so… relieved, that Cas began to wonder if maybe, maybe he could get his hopes up again.

"Yes." He was whispering now, his voice quiet and filled with anxiety. Dean looked like he was going to burst, blurt out some huge confession, and Cas wasn't sure if he was ready for that.

"Dean, I'm gay." 

The words came out before Castiel could allow them too, but he was glad that he had said it. Cas was tired, tired of hiding this. He didn't know how long he could keep in his love for Dean, this kind of thing was meant to be said. 

Castiel met Dean's eyes once more, and unreadable expression had settled on his face.

"Dean?" He was whispering again, his sudden confidence was washed over with a thick blanket of anxiety. How would Dean react? He didn't even know what Dean's views on the lgbt+ community were.

"You're gay." Not a question, just another statement. As Dean said this, he slowly began to inch towards Cas, until their faces were only inches apart. Cas felt his heart beat in his chest, was this happening? After all of these years, could Dean actually return Castiel's feelings?

But then everything went wrong.

Suddenly, Dean was pushing Cas away, his face filled with fear. Fear of what?

Cas felt his heart drop as Dean denied him.

"No." A single word, so small, yet so powerful.

Cas looked to his right, and saw people snickering. 

The football team. The entire football team had been watching, and mocking the two friend's heart to heart conversation.

Dean pushed away Cas again, and suddenly he was standing up, fear and anger and so many emotions were lost in Dean's face.

"No. No, no." 

Why did he keep saying that? Where was that going to get Dean.

"That's-that, that's disgusting!" Dean blurted out the words and Cas felt everything, his hope, his love, crash.

And then Dean was running, running away from Cas, running away from everything he'd been trying to fix.

Cas felt as hot tears began to pour down his cheeks, it hurt.

Everything hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for more annggsssttt.


	9. Chapter 9

On Wednesday, Dean called Cas.

No response.

On Thursday, Dean called and texted Cas.

No response.

On Friday Dean left Cas four texts and two voicemails.

Still no god damn response.

Dean messed up, oh he screwed up big time.

He knew that, god it was hard not to notice.

He'd seen the hurt, the sadness that welled up in Cas' eyes, because of him. Cas was hurt because of Dean, and holy fuck that hurt so much.

Everything hurt, actually. Ever since he'd been such fucking asshole, to his best friend for crying out loud, he wasn't able to think of anything else then Cas.

Cas.

Cas.

Cas.

Fuck.

No.

He'd been scared, terrified almost.

Dean wasn't ready, well maybe he was ready to admit his feelings for his best friend that he'd been fricken ignoring for so long. (Maybe.)

But no, that wasn't what scared him so much. What utterly terrified Dean was that this, whatever the hell this was, was real.

It was real, and people were going to find out. 

He wasn't ready for that, wasn't ready for people to find out. Dean wasn't ready for the looks, the disgust people would send his way when they discovered Dean Winchester liked guys. 

Homophobia scared him, Dean hadn't even fully admitted to himself that yes, he was bi-fucking-sexual, that fact alone was scary enough. 

This was new, and scary, and something Dean had to figure out on his own.

He was just, scared, scared because he'd have to tell people, he'd have to tell Sam.

Sam, oh god. Sammy.

The very thought of Sam pushing Dean away because of his sexuality. 

He loved Sammy, loved his little brother so much, and there was no way in hell he would be able to cope if Sam didn't accept that.

Sam was everything to Dean, he cared so much for his little brother, and fuck he couldn't stand it if he was disgusted with Dean's sexuality.

Dean chuckled to himself, he sure was great at fucking things up.

A low creak startled Dean, forcing him out of his self pity.

Sam peaked his head out from behind Dean's door. He gave Dean a small smile, before placing himself on Dean's bed, right next to his brother.

Dean knew what Sam was doing, he was going to get some pep talk about how "you need to stop screwing up everything that's important to you, Dean" and, "it's okay to let your emotions show every once and a while."

"Sammy…" Dean began, because honestly he didn't need his brother's pity at the moment.

Sam just let out an annoying huff of air.

"Dean, just let me talk okay?" Sam sighed, pushing his brother in the shoulder. 

Dean rolled his eyes, but let Sam continue. "Fine… bitch."

Sam muttered "jerk," before continuing on with his speech.

"Dean, I'm not blind, I can tell that you somehow managed to screw things up with Cas." 

Dean shot him a glare, which Sam pointedly ignored.

"You just haven't been yourself lately Dean, and I know how important Cas is to you."

Dean attempted to interrupt his brother again, because for crying out loud we aren't fricken married yet.

"Just let me speak, for crying out loud!" Sammy almost yells, and Dean is taken back at Sam's sudden outburst, he's used to his brother being cool, calm and collected.

"Dean!" He's practically screaming, "I'm not blind! I can see how you look at Cas, and how he looks at you, you guys act the way Mom and Dad used to!"

Dean quickly grew tired of the conversation, he doesn't need his younger brother lecturing him about his feelings, that he shouldn't even fucking know about.

"Sammy, I know! You think I have feelings for Cas, you think I'm gay, or bisexual or whatever, and guess what; you're right! I like Cas, I'm in love with my best friend and I'm fucking bisexual!"

The words flew out of Dean's mouth before he allowed them to, at first he was terrified, Sam was staring at him in awe. His mouth stuck open, and his eyes wide. But then a small smile appeared on his face, and Dean knew he would be okay.

Sam tackled Dean in a bear hug, "I'm glad." His brother murmured, his voice muffled from being covered by Dean's shirt.

Dean just grinned, it had been so tiring keeping all of that to himself, all bottled up and ready to explode. But now that it was out, now that one of the most important people in his life was accepting Dean, he knew it would be alright. Everything was going to be okay.

"You go get him, tiger." Sam smirked, punching Dean in the shoulder. 

Dean snorted, and ruffled Sam's hair, "sure thing bitch." He muttered fondly, already heading towards his bedroom door.

A faint "jerk!" filled the air as Dean walked out, and Dean let himself breathe, he was going to tell Cas. He was going to tell Cas that he was in love with him, and he would either completely destroy their friendship, or have a fucking amazing boyfriend.

Awesome.

———————

Castiel felt like shit, utter shit.

He never quite new what it was like to have a broken heart, but lucky Cas there was a first to everything, and Dean was his first. (Although if Dean was his first in a different category, Cas wouldn't be so sad.)

His family had been leaving him alone for the past few days, which Cas was grateful for. Even Gabriel didn't check in, they all seemed to sense that Cas needed his space at the moment.

A quiet buzzing broke Cas away from his thoughts, he quickly reached for his phone, and checked the caller ID.

Dean was calling him for the fifth time, and Cas decided "why the fuck not" and clicked the "answer" button.

"Cas." Dean's voice was quiet, almost like he didn't expect Cas to actually pick up.

"Dean." Cas made sure to leave no emotion in his voice.

"Cas. Cas, hi, umm, hey." Dean was stuttering now, and Castiel felt proud of himself. He, Castiel Novak was able to make the Dean Winchester a stuttering mess.

"Dean, just please spit it out already." Castiel sighed, letting his impatience seep through his voice.

It was quiet for a few seconds, Dean was probably preparing himself for some huge speech or whatever.

"Cas, I'm sorry, I'm really fucking sorry, and there's a lot of shit I need to tell you. But not here, not on the phone, can you meet me at our Cabin? I'll be waiting."

And with that, Dean hung up, leaving Cas dumb founded, Dean wanted to talk. Actually have a heart to heart conversation about something big. 

It shouldn't of made Cas' stomach flip, shouldn't of given him more hope, but it did. Cas was already grabbing his jacket, ready to here whatever the hell Dean was planning on confessing. 

———————

The bike ride to the Cabin was quick.

Dean was currently running off adrenaline, his heart was beating like crazy, and he kept smiling to himself. Like some 12 year old girl ready to confess her undying love to a boy.

When Dean pulled up on the gravel driveway, he saw a light grey car, parked right next to Cas' bike. Dean wasn't that concerned about the random car, people tended to park their vehicles in the old cabin's driveway, even if they weren't going to visit the cabin.

By the time Dean opened the cabin door, he could barely stand still. 

Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, that and all of the nerves that kept doing backflips in his body.

Dean felt like he could run a marathon and win, and wondered if all people felt this way when they were in love.

 

——————

Cas had biked over as quickly as he could. 

He was mad at himself, he was supposed to be mad at Dean, not desperately drinking up all the affection Dean was willing to give him.

As Cas entered the kitchen, a familiar voice sounded from the living room, telling Cas he wasn't alone.

The voice sounded familiar, but it wasn't Dean. 

"Hello, Castiel." The voice said, a male. As soon as his name was called, Castiel knew exactly who was keeping him company.

"I heard from my little sister that you broke you broke up with her, how tragic." Azazel almost purred, giving Castiel a look that made him want to turn around and flee.

Azazel was Meg's older brother, her very protective older brother. (Lucky Cas.) Ever since Meg announced that she and Castiel were dating, Azazel seemed determined to ruin Cas' life. 

Azazel cracked his nuckles, now close enough that Cas could feel his breath blowing onto his cheeks.

"You see, I love my little sister, dear old Meg. And what can I brother do when he finds out that she's a heart broken mess?"

Fear began to curl up im Castiel's gut, as he realized what Azazel was hinting, he began to spin around, ready to get the hell out of there, but Azazel had a firm grip on his shoulder.

"Oh I'm not done quite yet, Castiel." He murmured, an evil grin making its way up his face.

———————

Butterflies were nestled in Dean's stomach as he turned a corner, now facing the kitchen that he heard Cas' voice come from. 

Dean came to an immediate halt as he noticed Cas was no longer alone. There was a large, angry man in front of him, and Dean's hands curled up into fists as he saw the bigger man gaze at Cas in a threatening manner.

The man shoved Cas, and began yelling at him, cussing and spitting as he shook Cas back and force, shouting things like: "of all people, him? Are you kidding me?!" and "I'm not letting my younger sister cry her eyes out over a faggot!" 

Dean's legs were moving before he registered them doing so, he bolted towards the two, his anxiety now replaced with anger, boiling in his gut.

Dean pushed the man away from Cas, the man stumbled back, surprised that there had been a third person watching. 

They were on the ground now, Dean on top, hitting and screaming. Words were flying out of his mouth, "don't you dare hurt my fucking best friend!" Dean screamed.

Then two hands yanked Dean off the now bloody and broken man. Dean was quickly turned around, and was now facing a blushing mess.

Cas.

"Dean." 

His name, Cas was saying his name.

Cas opened his mouth, ready to say something, probably about to forgive Dean for being a fucking ass, but Dean wouldn't let him quite yet.

"Cas. Oh god Cas, I'm sorry. Im so fucking sorry. I've been such a dick lately, and I'm so sorry. For the past few months I've been questioning my sexuality, and I was scared. Really fucking scared. So I bottled it all up and refused to accept myself, but then you came out and I panicked because maybe I want to actually be in a fucking relationship with you and those fucking jocks started laughing and I panicked, and I'm so sorry just please-" 

Dean was cut off with his rambling when Cas forcefully shut him up-with his mouth.

It took a moment for Dean to register what was happening, but he was Dean Winchester, not one for being slow with this shit.

Soon Dean found himself kissing Cas back, and god if he knew this was what kissing boys was like, he would have accepted his sexuality a long time ago.

Cas tasted like winter, like the crisp air that comes during a cold night. His lips are soft, and round, and perfect.

Dean can feel Cas reach up and run his hand through Dean's hair, the other perfectly fitted on Dean's waist.

Dean wished everything could stay like this, that time could stop and he could live in a perfect world with just him and Cas. 

But life isn't like that, and eventually Dean had to pull away, gasping for air.

Cas was staring at him with his wide, blue eyes, searching through Dean's soul.

Their foreheads are pressed together, Cas rubbing small circles down Dean's back, sending chills down his spine.

"I'm sorry." Dean repeats, because he has to make this right. He wants this to work out.

"I know." Castiel whispers back, his hot breath making Dean's lips tingle.

"I forgive you, Dean. I always will." 

Those words that Cas spoke held so much power, Cas was putting so much trust into Dean, and it kind of terrified him. But Dean wasn't running away, not this time.

Not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I'm going to be giving this story an epilogue, because I feel like I didn't add enough detail about Dean and Cas' family.


End file.
